vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107308-i-wish-i-knew-why-im-on-the-fence-about-this-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's probably about 85% of it, and honestly, that seems to be one of the biggest things this game has going against it. There are thousands of us that have been playing MMOs for around a decade, if not longer, and are simply burnt out completely on the genre no matter how good the individual games are. I got really burnt out on FPS games after playing UT99 for years, Halo 1 LAN parties, Halo 2 on XBL, the CoD series (started at 1 and Worlds at War) and Battlefield series - to a point where I can't pick up an FPS for more than 20-30 minutes at a time a few times a week (if that) without being incredibly bored and sick of it. The other 15% is the other stuff you mentioned in your post. | |} ---- This game is so inconsistent. Some things are amazing, others are just plain WTF. Pretty much sums it up for me. But the only difference was that my GF forgot to unsubscribe after I reminded her several times, it auto-renewed. So I re-subbed for this month again so we could play our alts together a few more times. But I truly had no plans to play again till this game/carbine gets its sh*t together. Bright side? YES! She felt bad and bought "Divinity Original Sin" on STEAM for us to play. Looking forward to that. :D | |} ---- ---- Idk if I actually got bored with wildstar, it was just poor timing for me. Steam sale hit after the first month of release, I sold my soul to Gabe Newell and ended up playing a bunch of different games for the past month. Currently on a Payday 2 Binge. Now I can't get back into it because I bought 20000 games for $40 and I need to play them. | |} ---- Did your zero key stick? | |} ---- you would be shocked at how many games you can get with a $5 bill | |} ---- I will take it with salt and pepper, because when re-installing Tera while Wildstar was on maintenance, i logged in, fought stuff for 5 mins, logged out and uninstalled its 20gig+ butt off my computer. Wildstar imo is 500% better combat system then Tera or any other current MMO. I feel its combat is the best thing it has going for it. I'm also going to acknowledge that it does have its serious issues (time-gating, tedium, pvp, pvp affecting pve, itemization, timers on dungeons), and somedays i find myself posting on forums but 'forgetting' to log into the game. But the combat is awesome and i'll struggle to go to a game where you can't dodge and interrupt the serious chunks of damage (and that double jump!) | |} ---- Tera had great combat, but also massive amounts of memory leaks, rubber banding, de syncing etc. Not that mattered for me, being a Mystic in VM gear I was for the most part unkillable anyway. | |} ---- ---- They work in shifts, they currently sleeping. Give it time. Soon™ | |} ---- I'm not one of them, but I would expect it's because they are too busy playing the game. I'm currently in the rut of being bored with the lack of real open world PVP and being stuck leveling multiple 50's. I just got my SS and stalker to 50 so now i have Stalker, SS and warrior. The game world is so awesome and has so much flavor and style. Yet it feels so disconnected and lifeless. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's the mutliple loading screens from taking spaceships everywhere. (Gives me nightmares from SWTOR going through 5 loading screens to get from a spaceship to a planet.) Or the lack of reason to ever go back to any zones. Like put a level 50 raid boss in a corner of Whitevale or something. Something that encourages backtracking. Doomlord Kazzak was in a level 40 zone. Give us a reason to do things. Exploring just to explore isn't really a good reason in an MMO. MMOs are all about collecting shinies. Give us a boss or something with a carrot and point us in the direction. And for F sake get rid of the open world guards. It ruins world PVP on PVP servers. I heard the arguments for capital city guards and raiding thayd or illium would probably cause peoples computers to explode. I get that. But wigwalli villiage in Whitevale?! Come onnnnnnnnn. Exiles and Dommies are just beggin for an all out war. Just let us have it! | |} ---- The overall forum community represents roughly 10% of the actual population. So there goes that. It could also be because most white knights are dead inside when it comes to I quit threads or some variation of it. No one actually cares if people don't like it. | |} ---- You missed the "It's your fault you're bored" guy up there. I will admit he has an interesting argument. Like, I'm bored with TV, but that's my fault. I should either watch something I've seen before, or something I don't like or have no interest in. | |} ---- Don't listen to the people who say "oh you're bored man". Maybe you are, who knows? I played Dragon Age: Origins for over 200+ hours. Dragon Age 2 came out and I was like ... WTF, didn't even finish it. When I bitched about it on the Bioware forums people said I was jaded and bored of gaming. About a year later, those same people were making similar arguments I had a year earlier. <_< I will play the hell out of "Good" games. Is Wildstar Good? It is, but it's not Skyrim Great. It's not Half-Life 2 fantastic, It's not BioShock bad-ass etc. It's possible that one day Wildstar will be a really, really fun and addictive game. I just think it's a work in progress at this point and it definitely deserves a second look in maybe 6 months to a year from now. | |} ---- ---- Which is completely boring repetetive and nothing different from any other grind MMO. can you now see the problem.? is not that theres not content, theres a ton of it and some of it like dungeons and raids is very weel designed, the problem is if you want to do it you gotta pass the gated staff that are absolutely tedious and boring like gear grind and attunement | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait... They are adding Telegraphs into WoW? Are you talking about on the mobs/bosses or everyone? That would require too great of a combat change I think. Its like how when SW:TOR came out they said that the Monk would have NO AUTOATTACKS to appeal to those players, then took it out for everyone. If its just the bosses/mobs thats fine/cool. It is a good mechanic for PvE. And With you and the OP, I have been playing MMO's from EQ, this game does many things right, many bugs that annoy, and I can see it has a lot of potential. But after 15ish years of MMO's I don't think that I have the drive in me to power through the things that bug me to enjoy it. In general with games I can play them consistantly for a day or two, but then take a week off of them. That doesn't work with an MMO, you fall behind and then the disinterest grows. | |} ---- ---- The previous statements by exo are mimicked by quiet a few of us. I can't say this is why there is a "fallout" of players currently, but after reading through this post my personal reason is a mixture of all of them. Like others, I have played the genre since june of 99 (eq) and honestly played quiet a few of the popular games since that point. I have also aged and have priorities that take their place above repeatedly staying up till 2am to get that one kill or do a perfect run to get silver/gold. The other issue my circle of friends ran into was that the sense of community has degenerated into a state for which I don't know that there is any kind of return. One death ..../leave. I don't blame the people as the game punishes you severely with gated mechanics and if you think the run will be a waste while learning....so be it. We ended up running random 5th members through the group finder and getting thanked. In the end though, this did nothing for us as guildies and in general the population began to decline. So as people finished silvers in adv, they pushed towards dungeons and some just quit before getting any silvers as the end of the first month approached. The worst part was this. After a person completed silver for dungeons , I have repeatedly heard them in vent and read in chat...."never coming back in here...". In our case it was followed by unless X person needs it. In the end, there were no replacements for the people that said "ok i'm done with this ...." /wipehands. The population has declined in the game and signaled a quicker death / exit for some because you need fresh people for attuning / willing to finish dungeons/adv. It just doesn't really happen. The other aspect of the community was a fervent rally cry for "hardcore" mechanics and what some of these criers forgot was the definition of hardcore to some isn't the same as theirs. What is hardcore to one set (rng on gear in dungeons perhaps...) is not the same as others ( those which believe raiding is the hardcore part..or even leveling should have been more difficult). We had several people say how easy the leveling was ( they were heavy armor war/eng) while 5 espers quit the game around 45 in the first month. The game wasn't even remotely balanced for armor types. Anyone who played an esper to 50 prior to the first drop and compared it to the eng/warr leveling to 50...not even close in difficulty. Why ? It didn't make any sense and still doesn't. This all leads back to what another poster said. The game does some parts of the genre so great and then just purely avoids acknowledging any issue with the other points or does so at a snails pace. The game mechanics were seemingly picked out of a hat and put with opposites from earlier genre games.....Light armor, no mobility, combo points, med damage burst....High armor, easy damage, high mobility, high burst. Med armor, high burst, stealth...so forth It was a little funny at first but after examining the breakdowns...not so much I have to say after the 2nd drop things have evened out quiet a bit for some and in general just gone bonkers for others, but for me and my guild ...it was all but to late. The regular roster before the first drop we regularly had 12-19 people on at night with 4-6 on during the day. Shortly after the first month drop, we lost 2-4 that never renewed. Wildstar is a new game and isn't going to be loved by everyone so we continued recruitment, but the population and players just never recovered for us. From first drop to second drop, we lost all but 3 players. We had three leave for other guilds that friends played in, but the other roughly 12-15 players all just dropped off the game in this time. Is this typical? I don't know, but from what i've seen trying to complete daily quests and the 20+group quests...the population has decreased. Is this all doom and gloom? I hope not because i truly do like the game and the stylized content. The fact is I bought a deluxe edition and wanted this game to be the next big thing. I think it could have but gamers are quick to drop ship and after that happens getting players back is...well not easy to do. Sw:tor experienced this and is "doing well" or surviving depending on which point of view you take. So unfortunately, my logins are starting to evaporate like the population of the server. I have attempted to keep playing by doing dailies, adv , dungeons, and the addon i wrote for my guild but I see little possibility of me joining a guild and moving onto raiding at this point. I have not even attempted to max EP the past 2 weeks. I've mentally given up on the game but I hope there are others who don't especially if they enjoy the current game. I wish the carbine/wildstar crew the best. I just have better things to do in my life than continue and fight against the tide of wildstar in the current state. There are tons of tiny things that could have been done to possibly keep some players but that is for the devs to hash over now. | |} ---- ---- WoW classes don't have auto attacks anymore?! lol | |} ---- ---- I am both attuned and have 1800 rating, but the game lacks things to do in the off times. It has no "casual" content at all. I have decided to cancel my sub mainly because there is nothing to do unless you are raiding (Which is fun btw) The population of the servers is falling massively and carbine are keeping it to themselves. Anyone can see that mid day on a Saturday or Sunday Illium is has about 30 - 50 people on line. The game is filled with bugs and the way that carbine have worked balancing is silly. They have nerfed classes in PVE because they are to good in PVP, this was totally the wrong way to do it and getting attuned is so time consuming that it drives players away from the game. I would love to keep playing, but the game will be dead by the time WoW brings out the new expansion. You tried Carbine, but you failed so SO badly.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is probably one of the smallest MMOs I've played, along with Firefall. Vanilla WoW was the last time I had a sense of wonderment as far as the game world was concerned. I remember playing a night elf in beta, and trying to get to Stormwind to play with my human friends, and it was quite an adventure to trek across Wetlands as a level 10 with lev 24 crocodiles nipping at my heels the whole time, not to mention dodging the lev 19 orcs when I had to run through the mountain to get to Loch Modan. There was just so much we didn't know at the time. As an alliance player, absolutely no one in my guild knew how to get to Swamp of Sorrows or Tanaris. A fellow guildmate thought there was no way to get to Swamp of Sorrows because you had to go through Deadwind Pass, which has lev 50 vultures in it. "You just can't go through there." Well, if you wait for the bird to path away, you could sneak your way through there. Tanaris just involved a lot of running through Horde territory; I remember the first time I came down the hill out of Thousand Needles and saw Gadgetzan, I thought it was the cooling thing ever. Tanaris was always one of my favorite zones, especially at night. That's another part of this game that's lacking -- we're supposed to be at war with each other, but you never have to go through enemy territory to get anywhere. Click on pilot, go to zone -- that's the extent of your travel. It's an extremely disconnected world. I've leveled up 3 guys to 50, and I have no drive whatsoever to improve their gear at all. I did one dungeon, we didn't finish it, and I've never done another one. I went to the daily zone once, and when it was the exact same zone and the Dominion noob zone, and laughed and said "I already did this 45 levels ago!" I haven't done a daily quest since, aside from getting my data fragments. The past week, I've been collecting all the different weaponsmith schematics, and now I just sit around in town making blue noob weapons and selling them for 3g apiece. That's the extent of my play experience. | |} ---- ---- ---- I got Super Haxagon for 30 cents. | |} ---- ---- Come on, we all know the true benefit to being a Mystic was to make pictures with your balls. | |} ---- Tera healing was fun. The dodge was also fun. Tanking felt like tanking. Tera is a lot more fun with friends doing content and bams, solo grind was never its appeal so I don't know what you thought you'd get logging in and playing solo. I think WildStar suffers from the same... Not fun solo. Neither was ddo and yet I stumbled onto friends. I guess it was easier since I didn't already have friends pulling me elsewhere. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly Somehow i am loosing interest about Wildstar , login just to open boomboxes and check mails each day , waiting for not sure what :( | |} ---- I enjoyed fighting BAMs on my Rockface Lancer (and before learning that, running for dear life from them on my archer/ranger whatever that class was) But you're right, most mmo's go better with friends and i did definitely play Tera solo. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Finally, Chua making some damn Chua sense for once. | |} ---- Sounds like a typical Steam sale to me... | |} ---- No, when SW:TOR originally came out they were talking about making the monk not have it, in a sense they wanted to make a class that played like TOR classes but scrapped it. They tend to say they are going to add something that people love from other game into theirs and ditch it. http://kotaku.com/5852427/one-hour-in-the-paws-of-a-world-of-warcraft-pandaren-monk "Join me as I go on a mystical journey on the back of a giant turtle, learning the ways of the new Monk class, the ways of the Pandaren race, and how strange it is to play a melee character in World of Warcraft without an auto attack." | |} ---- ----